Reincarnate
by gentlesnowfall
Summary: Satoshi's gf Risa has just died 2 months ago. At the same time, a new girl, Yukiko Bonzen comes into Satoshi's life as an EXACT lookalike to Risa! This tale is interwoven with the scars of the past, the hope of the future, and the pain of life. plez re
1. Chapter 1

Emiko woke up with sweat dribbling down her forehead and into her lap. She sighed and trudged downstairs to make her daily cup of coffee. She rubbed her aching head and thought about her nightmare. It had been so long since Risa had died and left Satoshi and she was still dreaming about it. Emiko turned around suddenly to look at the dusty, old picture that hung from the wall crooked. She went to it and straightened it gently. Daisuke was now in high school as a 10th grader. Their little city had been quiet ever since Dark had left possession of Daisuke's body. Daisuke and Riku were in love and everything was going well. Satoshi was going to the same school as Daisuke and Riku. Emiko could see that he was hung up over the death of his girlfriend. Every time he looked at Daisuke and Riku greeting each other with their daily hug, he flinched and looked away with a fog clouding his beautiful eyes. Emiko shook thoughts of them off and went to the couch.

Satoshi Hiwatari took his seat in the classroom next to Daisuke. Daisuke gave his usual cheerful smile. "Hey Satoshi! Whats up?"

Satoshi tried to smile back, he really did try, but he couldn't. "Just a little tiered Daisuke."

Daisuke gave Satoshi a quick, worried glance over and got back to his usual, cheerful self. "Hey Satoshi? There's no need to feel sad today. Have you heard about the new girl that's coming here?"

Satoshi looked away for a split second. _I can't believe him. Did I hear him say I was "sad?" He's crazy. I said tiered dammit, tiered! _ He looked back at Daisuke. "No. I haven't heard of the new girl."

Daisuke leaned closer to Satoshi and whispered something in his ear. "Rumor has it… that she looks exactly like Risa!"

Daisuke's words echoed in Satoshi's ear for a second before he was brought back down to earth. "So?"

Daisuke stepped back surprised at Satoshi's lack of emotion. "W-well, I thought that maybe since you were her lover…."

Satoshi slowly stood up. "You thought wrong." With those cold-toned words, he left Daisuke and headed up for the roof. He turned around as soon as he heard footsteps. He wasn't alone.

The girl had a large hat covering her face, as though acting as a mask. Her mouth seemed stuck in a happy smile and her brownish hair was pulled back in a pony-tail. She was wearing a white lace dress that came up to her knees. "Hello there. It's a nice day out, isn't it?"

Satoshi looked at her and looked away. Her voice had a Kansai accent to it, so she came from farther out in the country. "Yes. It is a nice day."

The girl moved closer to the edge of the roof to take in the slight breeze. "Isn't it nice how the breeze subtly curves around you leaving with a cool feeling?"

Satoshi smiled slightly. "Yes…"

The bell rang before she could carry on the conversation. Before Satoshi could leave, the girl stepped in front of him. Her smile was still plastered on her face. "Before you leave, would you give me your name?"

Satoshi looked at her and tried to see behind her hat, but it was too big. "Satoshi. Satoshi Hiwatari."

The girl smiled even more deeply. "I'm Yukiko Bonzen." She took his hand and shook it gently but firmly. "It's a real pleasure to meet you."

Satoshi almost jumped back when their hands met. It wasn't that he wasn't used to this kind of contact, but he somehow felt a spark in between them when their hands touched.

Yukiko let go of Satoshi's hand and looked at her watch. "Oh my. I'd better be off. Always nice to see you Mr. Hiwatari." She waved to Satoshi and she jumped off the roof. He had no time to look at where she had gone, he had to get to class! He ran and sat down in his chair just before the bell rang.

"Okay class! Settle down! We have a new transfer student. Her name is Yukiko."

Yukiko went to the front of the class and bowed. "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Yukiko Bonzen." Yukiko had kept her hat on lower then ever.

The teacher smiled and said, "Satoshi, I would like you to tour Miss. Yukiko around the school." The teacher turned to Yukiko and smiled. "This is Satoshi Hiwatari."

Yukiko smiled and said, "Yes. I have met Mr. Hiwatari."

Satoshi looked at her. "Yes, we have met."

"So, will you be touring me?"

"Seems so."

The end of school bell rang and Satoshi sighed. He took Yukiko's hand. "Come with me. This is a special place only I know about."

Yukiko grinned when she saw the endless rolling grasslands. "Breath taking Mr. Hiwatari. Simply breath taking."

Satoshi sat down. "Yukiko? I have a favor to ask you."

Yukiko peered at Satoshi through the holes of her hat. Or so it seemed. "Yes?"

"Would you take off your hat?"

Yukiko smiled. "Sure." Her fingers reached to take the hat off, but the wind got there first. It also managed to sweep her hair band off. Every thing went in slow motion for Satoshi. Yukiko's brown hair swept out in rich, curly locks. Her eyes appeared over the brim of the hat. They were wide and brown with a warm look in her eyes. Her lips were even more defined now. To put it shortly, she looked like Risa.


	2. The Lying Face of Truth

**Authors note: On behalf of the readers, I am very sorry about how long this update has taken. Unfortunately, I have been very busy, so I have an excuse. Until next time, gentlesnowfall, over and out. **

Satoshi slowly ran his fingers through his hair as his thoughts drifted away from the world and back to the afternoon. _"Yukiko? Would you do me a favor?"_

"_Of course Satoshi."_

"_Would you let me see your face?"_

Satoshi tossed and turned in his head as that final vision of Yukiko's face appeared in his mind over and over, like a bad movie replaying the saddest moment of the film over and over again. His head ached with mixed feelings of sadness and confusion before he blacked out.

Scene goes to Yukiko's home

Gabriella looked over her sister's shoulder and sighed with passion. "Onee-chan, what are you reading?"

Yukiko didn't bother turning to look at her little sister. "It's called "_Celatico Munadena_". It means The Lying Face of Truth."

Gabriella frowned. "The Lying face of whatsy-whats? And how can something lying be true?"

Yukiko smiled and hugged Gabriella, setting the book on the floor. "Everything has a face Gabe. When you look in that face, you see many things. In this story, the girl was a truthful; girl, but was pushed to the edge to lie. The book is filled with many short stories of this."

Gabriella's brow creased even further, deepening her frown into confusion. "I still don't get it Yuki." She walked over to her bed. Yukiko smiled softly. Gabriella looked at Yukiko. "Did you see anyone you knew at school today?"

Yukiko flopped on her bed and her luscious brown hair spilled over the bed sheets, contrasting finely with their light yellow complexion. "Well, this one boy seemed familiar. He seemed to know me at least. Or this face." -silence- "Gabe?"

Gabe's loud snoring flew to Yukiko's ears and she laughed. Tomorrow was gonna be a long, long day. She reached for the light and saw Satoshi's face flicker before her eyes as the lights went out.

School

Satoshi sat down on his usual seat with a small sigh escaping his lips. Daisuke cast him a worried glance before returning into a world of mindless chatter with his beloved Riku. A gentle and warm hand touched his shoulder and startled him. He turned and saw Yukiko smiling at him. His mouth gaped open slowly and started to mouth something. Yukiko kneeled by Satoshi.

"Are you okay Satoshi?"

Her soft, melodious voice rang through his ears, stirring his senses. "Yes. I'm fine."

Yukiko gave another one of her smiles. "Okay." She hoisted herself up and sat on the table in front of Satoshi.

Satoshi recovered from his shock slowly. He looked at Yukiko slowly. She was wearing a black long sleeve T-shirt and a small dark blue skirt that contrasted with her yellow and black pair of socks. She stretched slowly, exposing her thighs even more. Half the boy's eyes turned towards her hungrily. Satoshi felt a wave of jealousy so strong that it swept him off his feet. He had a strong compelling feeling to kick the other boy's in the jewels.

Yukiko's

Yukiko sensed Satoshi's hostile spirit and turned around. She almost laughed at Satoshi but kept herself in. Satoshi simmered down and Daisuke came over. As the two boys talked, she smiled at the table, or at anything in particular. She felt happy. Without knowing why. Maybe she should ask Satoshi about the meaning of the title of her book.


End file.
